Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World
Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World' '(abbreviated as PvZ:LW) is a fan-made game based off the Plants vs. Zombies ''franchise. Synopsis After defeating yet another wave of zombies, you and Crazy Dave find a map (called the Lost Map) that happens to have been kept by one of the zombies you just fought. Behind it you find a note which hints that Dr. Zomboss has recently found a small island somewhere in the Atlantic, currently used as a sanctuary for plants to take shelter from zombies, and Dr. Zomboss plans to take down the sanctuary, because he fears that the sanctuary would pose a severe threat to him and his fellow zombies, and you have yet to know why. You and Crazy Dave plan to travel to this island, and save the sanctuary from being destroyed. Upcoming content Nuttin' to see here yet! Check back later for any updates! Note: Because my predicted deadlines are off as frick, every other teaser I make will NOT include a date. Areas *The difficulty is relatively slightly higher than in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. Plants Returning * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Potato Mine * Cherry Bomb * Bloomerang * Snow Pea * Repeater * Bonk Choy * Explode-O-Nut* * Puff-shroom * Sun-shroom * Fume-shroom * Magnet-shroom * Scaredy-shroom * Hypno-shroom * Ice-shroom * Doom-shroom* New * Moss-quito * Loudspeaker * Havocado* * Death Cap * Huff-shroom * Mushroof* Plants marked with an asterisk (*) are premium plants. Zombies Returning * Basic Zombie * Flag Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Newspaper Zombie~ * Gargantuar * Imp * Dr. Zomboss (excluding Zombots) * Screen Door Zombie * Jack-in-the-Box Zombie * Dancing Zombie * Backup Dancer New * Hang Glider Zombie * Zombot Drone Engineer * Zombot Drone * Buggy Zombie * Frisbee Zombie * Zombot Rock Crab * Comic Book Imp * Mortician Zombie * Landscaper Zombie * Mycologist Zombie * Zombot Shroom Harvester ~These plants and zombies retain their stats and/or abilities in PvZ1 (assume that other plants and zombies not marked with this retain theirs' from PvZ2). Achievements To see all achievements for this game, click here. Game modes The game modes for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World are as follows: * Adventure * Brain Busters * Endless * Zen Garden To read about them in-depth, click here. Currencies The following are the main currencies used in the game. Money Money is the general-use currency (mainly used to buy stuff from Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies), and is also known as Coins. Money can be collected in the form of: * Silver coins (worth $10) * Gold coins (worth $50) * Diamonds (worth $1000) * Money bags (normally contains 5 gold coins) It can be earned in the following ways: * Zombies that are killed have a random chance to drop coins, or even diamonds on rare occasions. * Unused lawn mowers after finishing a level will be converted into silver coins (one coin each). * Completing some levels reward money bags. * Zen Garden plants can give coins upon going through different growth stages. * Zen Garden plants can be sold for money, where the more mature a plant is, the higher the selling price. * Watching ads (in Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies). Sprouts Sprouts are used to plant more plants in Zen Garden. Sprouts can be gained either by from zombies that randomly drop them, or they can be bought from Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies. Tokens Tokens are used to upgrade plants’ stats. Many variants of Tokens exist, each upgrading a certain stat. They can be earned from zombies that may randomly drop them, obtaining them from treasure chests, or by buying them from Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies. Below is a list of all Token variants (and what stat they upgrade, and how relatively common they can be found): * Strength Token – Upgrades the damage a plant can do, a common Token * Toughness Token – Upgrades the amount of damage a plant can withstand, a common Token * Recharge Token – Reduces the amount of time needed for a plant’s seed packet to recharge, an uncommon Token * Sun cost Token – Reduces the amount of sun that a plant requires to be planted, a rare Token * Sun production Token – Upgrades the amount of sun a plant can produce at once, a very rare Token * Firing rate Token – Reduces the amount of time between each time a plant can fire projectiles, a rare Token Gallery of Tokens Strength Token.png|A Strength Token Toughness Token.png|A Toughness Token Recharge Token.png|A Recharge Token Sun cost Token.png|A Sun cost Token Sun production Token.png|A Sun production Token Firing rate Token.png|A Firing rate Token Upgrading system The upgrading system in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World differs a lot from the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A new currency, called Tokens, is used to upgrade plants instead. Plants are also not upgraded by levels, but rather, they are upgraded by their individual stats. Depending on the plant, there are certain stats that the plant can have upgraded to certain extents. Each stat can also be only upgraded using a certain variant of Tokens, and there are many variants that exist (e.g. the Strength token variant can be used to upgrade the Damage stat of a plant). Every stat upgrade has their own amount of Tokens needed in order to fulfill it (e.g. to upgrade the Damage stat of a specific plant for the second time, you will usually need 2 Strength tokens). When a plant has fully upgraded all its stats, a bonus ability is unlocked for that plant, called its ultimate ability. Taking an example from Havocado: Havocado has 5 stats, all of which can be upgraded three times. Havocado’s sun cost stat may be upgraded the first time using 1 Sun cost-type Token, reducing his sun cost by 25 (his final sun cost is then 225 sun). Upgrading the same stat the second time reduces it by another 25 sun (his final sun cost this time is 200 sun), but at the cost of 2 Sun cost Tokens. Mystery Gift Boxes Mystery Gift Boxes make a return in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, with functions similar in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They can give costumes for plants to have as an accessory, and also has a rare chance to give 3 random Tokens along with the costume. Level mechanics Most of the level mechanics in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are retained in'' Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World''. These include: * Plant Food * Power Ups ** Power Pinch ** Power Toss ** Power Zap ** Power Snow * Fast-forward button * Shovel Level objectives also return in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. The following are the level objectives that could potentially appear in some levels: * Don’t let the zombies trample the flowers * Survive without planting on Dave’s mold colonies * Survive without any lawn mowers * Produce at least x'' sun * Spend no more than ''x sun * Never have more than x'' plants * Don’t lose more than ''x plants More on Power Ups On the Windows and Mac platforms, Power Pinch will be replaced by a new power up, Power Click, where you would have to double-click a zombie in order to kill it. And, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, you’ll have four power ups at your disposal in each level (Power Pinch, Power Toss, Power Zap and Power Snow). Moon Some night time areas exposed to the moon (e.g. Shroom Moors) act differently from normal night time areas in the original PvZ games. At night time, moons fall from the sky instead of sun (at the same rate as sun would fall in day time). These moons can’t be used to grow any plants directly, but they can be converted into actual sun for usage. A moon icon next to your sun counter will show a certain phase (either new moon, waxing crescent, quarter moon, waning crescent or full moon). As you collect more moon, the moon icon advances into the next phase (e.g. collecting one moon makes the icon become a waxing crescent from a new moon). It takes 4 moon in total to create a full moon, and, when that happens, the full moon becomes a new moon again and you earn 50 sun. This new mechanic will give players a chance to earn more sun on a night time level. Heroes Throughout the game, the player will meet more Plant and Zombie heroes joining in the battle in order to aid their own sides. These heroes are the heroes you can find in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. As more Plant Heroes join in, the player learns more about why this mission is so important that Dr. Zomboss can't reach the sanctuary. Zombie Heroes will aid the zombie horde like a normal zombie (except with unique abilities), excluding Super Brainz, where he will act as a mini-boss in the brain buster Hero Time (more about this here). Plant Heroes, on the other hand, act like abilities, and only one can be brought in at a time for each level (excluding Hero Time levels, where you can bring in up to three). Plant Heroes also have a cooldown of 30 seconds after being used. The following is the list of Plant Heroes: *Green Shadow First unlocked: Shroom Moors - Level 6A Ability: Shoot a super pea in a chosen lane, clearing out all zombies in that lane (vehicles and Gargantuars can stop the pea from going further down the lane, and Gargantuars will take 1800DPS instead). *Wall-Knight First unlocked: Shroom Moors - Level 3B Ability: Can be planted on a tile and act like a Wall-nut, except completely indestructible. Will leave the lawn after 15 seconds. *Nightcap First unlocked: Shroom Moors - Level 2C Ability: Create 3 Death Caps in random locations near zombies (these Death Caps retain any upgrades you have purchased for them (e.g. Damage upgrades)). Category:Games Category:PvZ:LW content